elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodlak Whitemane
Kodlak Whitemane is Harbinger of the Companions. As Harbinger, he does not give orders, but his word is highly respected in Jorrvaskr and across all nine holds of Skyrim. Kodlak is also a member of the Circle, though he wishes to be rid of his lycanthropy. Upon death, a werewolf's soul goes to the daedric lord Hircine's hunting grounds. Kodlak does not wish for this to be his fate, and instead wants his soul to go to Sovngarde. If the Companions questline is completed, the Dragonborn becomes Harbinger and cleanses Kodlak of his Lycanthropy. He can be seen in Sovngarde among the other lost spirits that are trapped in the mist formed by Alduin. Background For twenty years, Kodlak has commanded the Companions, balancing his tactical skill, ferocity in combat, and commanding presence. But those days are drawing to a close. A year before the return of the dragons, Kodlak contracted the rot and his condition has rapidly deteriorated. He became weak in body, and his frustration showed. He took to locking himself behind closed doors, poring over old documents, desperate to cure himself of lycanthropy. Just before the arrival of the Dragonborn, a dream came to Kodlak. As he describes in his journal, he dreamed of Tsun denying the former Harbingers access to Shor's Hall, where honored heroes gather. One by one, their wolf spirit drags them to Hircine, to hunt with him forever. Kodlak helplessly watches as his turn comes and his beast attacks him. However, a stranger arrives to protect him. This person drives back the beast and saves his soul. After seeing the Dragonborn for the first time, Kodlak recognizes them as that person and allows them to become a Companion. Quests *Take Up Arms *Blood's Honor *Glory of the Dead Personality Kodlak Whitemane proves to be a benign and wise individual for such a rowdy group. As Harbinger, he is the one that helps channel the Companions' skills in a way that can benefit Skyrim's people, rather than leaving them to brawl and drink all day long. His wisdom is respected throughout the nine holds as well. When the Dragonborn first meets Kodlak, he is in his twilight years. He has lost his will to win glory in battle, partially because his body cannot allow it. He hints annoyance at this limitation, but he never openly complains. Kodlak proves to be very wise and perceptive. He could see the Dragonborn's potential instantly, aside from the fact he had seen them in a dream. His awareness is also very clear when he discovers the secret campaign to avenge Skjor. He informs the Dragonborn that the circle of retribution will turn on them and that they have taken more blood than honor demands. Kodlak's foresight is proven correct by the Silver Hand's attack on Jorrvaskr. His observation on honor is very definitive as well; while he grieves at Skjor's loss, he does not condone unnecessary bloodshed as it is dishonorable. He explains how wrong it can be to react in fury and grief, and he follows this statement. Even with his stern disapproval, Kodlak is not angry with the Dragonborn's actions and gives them a chance to redeem themselves. Stoic in disposition, Kodlak can be very withdrawn at times. During the storyline, the Dragonborn learns that he is haunted by the thought of joining Hircine in the afterlife. As a true Nord, he wishes to go to Sovngarde, and he persistently devotes his time to trying to find a cure. Trivia *During the quest Glory of the Dead, the last shard of Wuuthrad must be taken from Kodlak's end table. Kodlak's Journal is also there, which records Kodlak's thoughts on the Dragonborn and other members of the Circle as they progress through the story of the Companion's main quest line. *Kodlak's name is most likely drawn from the word "vukodlak", which means "werewolf" in some Slavic languages such as Bosnian, Croatian, Czech, Serbian, Slovak, Slovenian, etc. *If the Dragonborn has completed the Companions main quest line before going to Sovngarde, Kodlak Whitemane can be found there. *After completing the quest Glory of the Dead, Kodlak's spirit will mention a "great harrowing," a gathering of the heroes of Sovngarde to rescue the werewolves in Hircine's hunting ground. No such quest exists at this time. *Kodlak is never seen again after the completion of Dragonslayer and Glory of the Dead yet Farkas will still mention him in reference to them being Harbinger *Kodlak is hiding in Ysgramor's tomb with other Harbingers (that Vignar Greymane could see but not the Dragonborn) because they don't want Hircine to find them and claim their souls to hunt with him. *If the Dragonborn runs ahead of the Heroes of the Dragon War to face Alduin alone, it is possible that Kodlak will charge in to assist in fighting him. *Kodlak is never seen equipped with a weapon, but upon arriving back to Jorrvaskr after the Silver Hand attack, a steel warhammer can be seen next to Kodlak, indicating he used it to battle the Silver Hand. **Stealing something in front of Kodlak will cause him to punch the Dragonborn until they yield. Bugs *After completing the Proving Honor quest, there may be no conversation option about the werewolves. Apparently, the The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller quest must be unfinished to trigger this bug. * Sometimes when Kodlak Whitemane dies, looting will not be possible. This will automatically fix itself if the Dragonborn leaves before talking to a member of the Circle. * During the Glory of the Dead quest, his name might show up in the journal as "Kodak Whitman". * Sometimes when Kodlak dies, he will be seen naked. Appearances * nl:Kodlak Whitemane ru:Кодлак Белая Грива pl:Kodlak_Białowłosy Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters